galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Clone, Gene Clone, Corporate, Corporate Bio, Super Clone - Wars
NOTE Galactic Chronicles has undergone several rewrites over the years, each with its own storyline. Some have only minor and others major changes. For the time period that this page covers is a particularly chaotic period and the various alternate timelines have also created a web of confusion. Until the official timeline is solidified this page will be the only source for the Clone War(s), Gene Clone War(s), Corporate War(s), Corporate Bio War(s), and Super Clone War(s). If I managed to miss some please add their information to this page, and transform the missed page into a redirect leading here. When the timeline is cemented the appropriate steps can be taken, whatever those may be. Silvak (talk) 00:28, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Clone War(s) Historians claim the Clone Wars (Clone Wars of Earth History) really started in 2099 when unrestricted cloning and gene tailoring grew like a wild fire , fanned by the cheap base materials and the immense profits a new purpose built organism could mean for the developing firms. The First Clone war erupted in 2111 and ended 2114 with a corporate ordered Massacre.1 The Super Clone Wars began in 2115 with the Bio Robotniks revolting on Rasmussen Planet. It was overshadowed by the AI =- Machine Takeover attempt in 2120 and the detonation of an old Russian EMP bomb over the Antarctic. This war ended when the Super Clones stormed Antarctica and took the United Earth Government hostage. Stahl and a band of Marines ( Steel Gauntlet) broke the hostage situation, but Stahl took the side of the Clones at the near end after he learned about the Massacre (he was deliberately kept out of the loop) Unrestricted Cloning is outlawed, the offending Companies held accountable by prosecuting entire boards of directors and major share holders of six companies. The existing Bio Clones were declared free and having equal rights as any other sentient being. The Sentient Being act is ratified. 1With the blessing and the support of the United Earth Government (sending troops)to the five Hue Ming owned mining and agricultural planets , killing all the revolting Slave Clones (Mostly Enroe and DeNoir Clones) with a new weapon, the Bio Erradicator ( The first Spore Bomb series) Gene Clone War(s) The Clone Revolt escalated into the Clone War 2099-2110 It led to an assault of Super human Clones on the Government of Antarctica. in 2121 and culminated in Richard Stahl and the Steel Gauntlet fighting a tremendous battle inside the Antarctica Dome. Stahl lost half of his team but remained victorious. Still bleeding and wounded he held the President by the throat and demanded that the Congress listen to the Clones demands and that he would not defend any society that kept slaves and tortured sentient beings for science or profits' sake. The Revolt and the Clone War ended but led almost immediately to the Corporate Wars. Subsequently in 2135 Cloning of sentient beings was outlawed and research was only permitted under the strictest government controls (Public access) And all Clones were given "Race Status" and unlimited assistance in creating their own societies. Corporate War(s) Corporate War Period from 2117 -2129 ---- a period of time where Mega Corporations of Earth openly fought each other. Chiefly of course Enroe Industries who begun the trend under Bill Horton (CEO of Enroe Industries)Bill begun the Enroe Gene Bio Involvement and was the first who started the “No Hold Bars” Business style with Assassinations, Espionage, Sabotage and black mail. And admitted to it openly. Leading to the Corporate Wars that culminated in the Clone Slave Revolt. After Enroe Ships were defeated by the United Earth Fleet and the CEO and the board was arrested , out on trial and executed. The Company entered History as the “Evil Company” . The Open Corporate Wars escalated in 2119 where Corporate fleets openly fought each other in space battle like engagements. The United Earth Fleet intervened after a Colony was damaged and civilians got killed. (Leading to the Super Law Suit of 2131) the resulting payments delegated Enroe Industries from a serious contender of SII to a distant second place and cemented the meteoric rise of SII as the "Good Company ". Enroe claims that it was SII in the first place instigating the war, creating the Clone race and doing it all under disguise, but those claims could never be proven and led to another lawsuit. Corporate Bio War(s) The Corporate Bio Wars of 2111 to 2114 started over by a dispute between Enroe Industries and DeNoir Industries about gene patents. During the years between 2099-2110 new artificially created life-forms were patented almost daily and literally millions of Patents were issued to corporations for life forms and new gene combinations. While moral and ethical restrictions hampered them, there was no law or moral boundary that restricted research during that time. It produced many successes but also horrible failures and catastrophes. It lead to the Corporate Bio Wars of 2111 to 2114 kicked off by a dispute between Enroe Industries and DeNoir Industries. The war escalated into the Bio-Robotnik™Miner revolt of Rasmussen Planet of 2115 and to the all out Super Clone Wars of 2116 that lasted until 2121 with the Gene Clone Attack on the Terran Assembly. The Clone Wars ended in 2122 with the declaration that all Genetic altering and experimentation with sentient life forms had to undergo the strictest government controls. Any corporation caught in this was to be destroyed, with everyone of the management to be hanged. It also gave all Gene Clones the right of Freedom and self control and to be fully accepted sub species of the Human race with all rights every sentient being was entitled to. Schwartz Bio Engineering officially did not participate in the Clone or Corporate Wars, but had to release and free all their Gene Clone Products. Super Clone War(s) Super Clone Wars 2116 – 2129 OTT Historians differentiate between the First Clone War and the Super Clone War, mainly due to the fact that the Gene Clone Slaves of the SCW had superior abilities to humans. Some were stringer, more endurable, faster and smarter than the average human and thus “Super” The intitator and leader of the SCW was a Super Clone Brainer named Moses II. The Super Clone War culminated with an attack on the Antarctica Dome of the United Earth Congress and ended with the destruction of the UES Charles De Gaul. Super Clone War(s) of 2116 Super Clone Wars of 2116 The Super Clone war is technically not a seperate event to the Corporate Bio Wars of 2111 to 2114 but rather the climax period of these historic events in 2116 that lasted until 2121. Some historians and scholars, do not use the "Super Clone war" term at all. However the term is said to have been created during the actual events.Humanoid beings with abilities above and beyond normal humans and using these abilities in fights and revolts. Including an all out attack on the Terran assembly. Category:History